


Грязно, но беспроигрышно..

by Eleanor_Andrevna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Captivity, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Andrevna/pseuds/Eleanor_Andrevna
Summary: Это было рискованно, беззаконно, а главное грязно. Однако МАКУСА пойдут на все, чтобы поймать Гриндевальда и избежать войны./ /Или омегаверс!AU где Ньютону в период течки приказали соблазнить Гриндевальда и тем самым загнать того в капкан. МАКУСА не учли, что в ловушку толкнули самого Ньюта.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5





	Грязно, но беспроигрышно..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Грязно, но беспроигрышно..](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778713) by Элеонора Андревна. 



Ньютон сидел красный от смущения и упер взгляд в пол, в то время как Тесеус покраснел от злости и ярого возмущения.

— Как вы смеете!.. Предлагать подобное… Моему брату!.. — Старший Скамандр сжал в ладонях подлокотники кресла и сдерживался от желания вскочить. — Не в ваших полномочиях предлагать это!.. То, что вы называете планом, язык не поворачивается так назвать! Вы забываетесь!..

— Мне кажется, забываетесь здесь лишь вы, мистер Скамандр. Я не посмотрю на ваш высокий пост и ваши заслуги. Одно мое слово и вы заработаете себе выговор и полную отставку от этого дела. — Старый мужчина отвечал твёрдо, но ярости как у более молодого собеседника у него не было.

— Хоть три раза увольте, однако я не позволю этому «плану» выйти за пределы ваших бумаг! — Скамандр скрипнул от напряжения зубами и так же раздражённо уставился на присмиревшего брата. — Почему ты молчишь, Ньют? Мы говорим сейчас о тебе. Вынимай голову из песка и поучаствуй в разговоре! Выскажи, наконец, что ты не будешь участвовать в этом цирке!

— Тесей, — прошептал Ньют. Он был до ужаса напуган и сконфужен, а от его помятого вида могло создаться впечатление, будто он до сих пор не понимает, что происходит вокруг него.

— Тесей! Что Тесей?! — Переспрашивает Скамандр и встает с кресла, не в состоянии больше усидеть на месте. — Это бредовая идея, тот, кто ее выдумал, настоящий идиот! — все более распылялся Тесеус.

— Этот идиот сидит перед вами, — резко осаживает его мужчина холодной интонацией, не сулившей ничего хорошего. — А сейчас я хочу поговорить с вашим братом, но не с вами.

— Я… Мне надо подумать… Это очень смущает… — Ньют приложил холодную ладонь к собственному лбу, пытаясь прийти в себя. — Я не уверен…

— Он не уверен!.. — снова повторяет Тесей.

— Скамандр! — жёстко припечатывает аврор и щурится. Тесей даже не вздрогнул, а Ньют еще больше ссутулился, опуская макушку. — Не думал, что буду спорить с вами как с надменным мальчишкой! Не забывайте, что вы говорите с доверенным лицом госпожи президент! И, наконец, вспомните, что вы образованный человек и общайтесь, как подобает вашему статусу!

Тесеус смолчал, останавливаясь у окна, плечи его широко вздымались. Он сдерживал острые порывы ярости.

— Еще раз напомню. Вы не подвергаетесь никакой опасности, ведь будете под защитой целого отряда. Также у вас будет портключ, с помощью которого вы легко сможете уйти оттуда.

— С места собрания фанатиков самого Темного волшебника всех времен! — не удержался Тесей.

– … ведь защита вас будет первостепенной, — все продолжал аврор, искоса поглядывая на старшего Скамандра.

— Запах будет чей? — робко поинтересовался Ньют, за что получил недовольный взгляд брата.

— Он создан искусственно, при специальном изучении Гриндевальда. Он не сможет устоять.

— Как же вы его изучали, раз мы до сих пор не можем его поймать?

— Вам подробно? Что ж, хорошо. — После кивка со стороны Тесея, аврор продолжил. — Были допрошены практически все люди, хоть как-то контактировавшие с Гриндевальдом. На основе их показаний был составлен его примерный запах, а запах омеги подобрать нетрудно, ведь ароматы должны подходить друг другу.

— Мой брат станет приманкой для Гриндевальда и поддерживает эту затею. Немыслимо… — Тесеус не выдержал, и громко скрипя каблуками по начищенному паркету, вышел из комнаты.

— Простите его. На самом деле он очень ответственный, но всегда так ревностно относится ко всему, что имеет ко мне отношение, — извинился Ньют, несмело улыбаясь. 

— Понимаю и полностью его поддерживаю. Но в этой ситуации, Ньют, надежда только на вас. — Пожилой мужчина покачал головой. — Будь моя воля, я бы и сам вас туда не пустил. Тем не менее, вы сами должны понимать, что нужно покончить с ним любой ценой, пока весь мир не накрыла война.

План был прост — проникнуть на место встречи Гриндевальда со сторонниками, которое проходило на кладбище буквально через несколько дней. По возможности задержать собравшихся последователей Геллерта. Однако сам он оставался главной целью.

Гриндевальд — могущественный волшебник, сила которого легко соперничала с силой Дамблдора. Последний упорно отказывал в помощи, поэтому Гриндевальд оставался угрозой номер один, особенно в окружении своих прихвостней на этом сборище. Это собрание в Париже — единственная зацепка, которую удалось найти, и аврорам все же придётся разворошить их «осиное гнездо».

Мадам президент все ещё помнила, как он с лёгкостью отбивался от целой группы ее телохранителей, успевая наносить сильные ответные удары. Это ещё и при том, что каждый из ее сопровождающих был сильным, прошедшим специальную подготовку волшебником. Магическая мощь Геллерта пугала, поэтому МАКУСА решили играть «грязно».

Гриндевальд оправдывал свой доминантный статус по полной — и на это они решили надавить, да посильнее. Его, как и любого альфу привлекали омеги, а запахи порой заставляли сходить с ума.

МАКУСА решили «подкинуть» ему на собрание течную омегу. То есть Ньюта, который будет отыгрывать едва ли не самую важную роль в этом спектакле. Его обмажут специально подобранным для Геллерта запахом чтобы сбить с толку, а после Гриндевальда обезвредят и возьмут под стражу. Смертный приговор тёмному магу обеспечен, к тому же, слишком велик был риск, что тот опять сбежит. При удачном стечении обстоятельств, операция завершится буквально через десять минут после начала.

Просить Ньюта Скамандра участвовать в этой операции МАКУСА вынудило несколько причин. Первое, это то, что в мракоборцы не принимают омег, из-за чего эту задачу не могли выполнить авроры. Иначе Гриндевальд сразу бы понял их ловушку и не смог удивиться настолько, что пропустил бы обезоруживающее заклинание. Но и не только эта причина служила серьёзным препятствием на их пути.

Второе заключалось именно в физиологическом отличии омег от других полов. К примеру, кожа омеги всегда более нежная и тонкая, чем тех же бет. К тому же, их кожа намного легче впитывала запахи, да и в общем, омеги были более чувствительны. Поэтому часто их можно было распознать по более утонченному и аккуратному внешнему виду.

Робость Ньюта тоже играла на руку — по статистике, не менее половины альф предпочитали более «покорных». Однако Ньют мог изобразить и другую манеру поведения, если то потребуется. Актёром он является достаточно неплохим.

— И конечно, при любом исходе нашей операции, вы получите разрешение на путешествия, которое вы так усиленно пытались добиться. Это будет нашей… — Доверенное лицо госпожи президент сложил руки домиком. — Благодарностью, если вы примите в этом участие. Конечный выбор за вами.

Ньют как только услышал это, ощутил, как развязались фантомные путы на его руках.

Разрешение! Ему больше не придётся путешествовать тайно, и находиться вне закона! Звучит это совершенно обыденно ~~ну и немного криминально~~ , однако для Ньюта это дорогого стоит! Если МАКУСА и хотели подкупить его этим, то у них явно получилось.

*

Тесей злился на него. Он иногда кидал на него негодующие, осуждающие взгляды исподлобья, между тем как делать глотки чая. А ещё он злостно бурчал себе под нос, читая какие-то документы.

— Ну, да, я согласился. Однако, что в этом такого необычного? Ты думаешь, мне приятно постоянно ездить к тебе на «помощь», когда ты на задании в нужной мне стране? Или у тебя вызывает удобство каждый раз писать огромные полотны текста о том, что «мне необходима помощь Ньютона Скамандра», а все ради того, чтобы я смог пару дней побыть в другой стране? Мне нужна постоянная возможность поехать в любую страну. И я не желаю постоянно быть под твоим контролем. — На это Тесей нахмурился.

— Несмотря на очевидные минусы, плюсов больше. В итоге ты попадаешь туда, куда тебе надо и при этом находишься в безопасности рядом со мной.

— Как на привязи. — Закатил глаза Ньют. — Поэтому в моем чемодане так много места. Чтобы животные хоть частично могли чувствовать себя на воле.

— Предлагаешь мне завести чемодан лично для тебя? — Вскинулся Тесей и улыбнулся, завидев, как нахмурился Ньют. — Пойми, я беспокоюсь за тебя. А вся эта миссия… Она основана на том, чтобы подставить тебя под удар.

— Меня будут защищать.

— Это не вселяет мне никакой уверенности. Я так боюсь тебя потерять… — Тесей поджал губы и посмотрел на него мокрым взглядом. — Он очень опасен, владеет сильной темной магией, от которой мне не по себе. Но самое главное… Эта операция практически нигде не афишируется, на ней едва не стоит «секретно».

— Все будет в порядке, ясно? Я обещаю. Тем более там будешь ты. — Ньют подсел к нему за стол и перед ним тут же появилась чашка дымящегося чая. Удобный чайный стол. Он аккуратно взял бокал и поднес его к губам.

— Я буду там и буду защищать тебя, во что бы то ни стало. А вдруг если… Ладно, не важно. — Тесей отмахнулся. — Ты пообещал не делать глупостей.

— Я обещал, что все будет в порядке, а совсем не это. — Ньют улыбнулся.

* * *

— Мои братья, сестры…

Ньют коротко мазнул взглядом по Гриндевальду, когда тот появился под богатые рукоплескания толпы. После он сразу же уткнулся в свои начищенные туфли, прижимая губы. Ньюту было очень не по себе, комок завязавшийся в животе мешал свободно себя чувствовать ещё до начала операции; сердце стучало не хуже профессионального барабанщика, а сам Ньют покраснел, — он всегда краснеет, когда волнуется. Однако Ньют не мог долго держать свой взгляд на обуви и вновь поднял глаза на темного волшебника.

Гриндевальд был в очередном идеальном костюме, что умеренно подчеркивал богатый и влиятельный статус владельца аристократичным чёрным покровом. Уголки губ его были приподняты, а глаза с нескрытым триумфом смотрели на собравшихся людей. Скорее всего, он заслужил это чувство — столько магов сюда пришли ради него. Причем и не только соратники Гриндевальда…

Геллерт выглядел вдохновленным, будто художник который нашел свою новую музу и музыкант, который готов исполнить свою коронную партию — ему определённо нравилось быть центром внимания толпы и купаться в чужих взглядах.

— Хлопаете вы сейчас не мне, нет…

Тесеус будто случайно толкнул Ньюта в плечо, но на деле это значило: «Будь готов». Ньютон сделал глубокий вдох и крепче сжал флакон с «его запахом» для Гриндевальда в своём широком кармане пальто. Буквально через десять минут решится многое. Поведётся ли на него Гриндевальд или нет, будут ли убиты люди. И удастся ли задержать опаснейшего темного мага.

Дрожь проходила по внутренностями; он чувствовал, как немеют ноги, как становится труднее дышать и как собственная рубашка своим узким воротом сдавливает его горло. Гриндевальд определённо не ожидает того, что его «парой» окажется Ньют. А если они его не поймают, то у темного волшебника будет еще один повод прикончить его — ложь ведь в итоге проявится. Это еще не считая того, что Ньют раскрыл его личину Персиваля Грейвса и фактически виновен в том, что Геллерта посадили в тюрьму. Из которой он практически сразу же сбежал, но это не сильно спасает положение Ньюта.

Неизвестно, как был к нему настроен Гриндевальд. Скамандр надеялся, что нейтрально, а даже если и враждебно, то это наоборот играло им на руку — ну кто будет подозревать в своем враге собственную омегу?

Ньют дрожащими вспотевшими пальцами сжимает бутылек и уже готов открыть его и нанести на себя запах; на свои запястья, шею и загривок, где у каждой омеги находятся железы запаха. Но брат снова пихает его в плечо и мотает головой. «Не время» — читает Ньютон по его выражению лица. Скамандр нервно выдыхает; сердце успокаивает свой бешеный ритм, а он вместе с братом смотрит за дальнейшим развитием событий.

— Каждого из вас привело сюда что-то своё, но несмотря на это, у нас есть кое-что общее. — Ньютон с интересом прислушался, из под челки наблюдая, как Гриндевальд медленно проходит по постаменту и аккуратно жестикулирует. — Это желание свободы. Желание и понимание того, что необходимы перемены, друзья.

Темный волшебник смотрел будто на каждого и ни на одного из слушателей одновременно.

— Маглы. Я не считаю их своими врагами. Врагами я считаю их высокомерие... Их жадность. Алчность. И страх. Из-за этого страха, многие, действительно многие волшебники пострадали. — Ньют в своих мыслях добавил: «И магические существа» — и поник головой ещё больше, ссутулился, закусил губу. — И будут страдать, — добавил мужчина, останавливаясь и вновь оглядывая толпу. — Правительства всех магических стран активно поддерживают статут о секретности. И мы вынуждены подчиняться, чтобы нас просто не уничтожили за наше происхождение. За то, что мы другие, за то, что мы просто отличаемся от них. 

Он сделал паузу на пару секунд и заложил руки за спину. В этот момент Ньют понял, какая здесь стоит тишина.

— Вынуждены прятаться, скрываться, словно крысы. Сливаться с ними, изображая из себя тех, кем никто из нас не является. Выдавать себя за простецов... — Темный волшебник покачал головой. — Однако, что мы будем делать, когда их жадность достигнет пика, и их станет слишком много? Рано или поздно, они обнаружат всех нас. Может и не нас, но возможно, это несчастье настигнет наших потомков. Наших дочерей, сыновей или внуков... 

Ньютон прижал губы, а после помотал головой. Гриндевальд в чем-то был и прав.

— Сможем ли мы спокойно смотреть на то, как истребляется наш род?.. Как погибает сама магия?.. — Гриндевальд покачал головой. — Необходимо действовать сейчас, пока мы можем дать им достойный отпор. Пока каждый из нас готов защишать свое будущее и будущее наших детей... Среди нас есть и авроры, друзья.

Тут же по всем рядам прошел гул, почти каждый человек стал озираться вокруг. Ньютон решил последовать их примеру с опозданием. 

— Я призываю и вас вступить в наши ряды.

Их план идет крахом, когда одна из последовательниц Геллерта становится убитой. Еще совсем юная девчонка, и Ньюту искренне ее жаль. А Геллерт спешно подошел и склонился перед ней со странным выражением лица. Было непонятно: играет ли он на публику, или действительно опечален этой потерей. 

— Отнесите эту юную воительницу к родным. Расскажите всем о том, что здесь произошло! Аппарируйте!

Операция сорвана из-за мракоборца, который предал их. Тот специально устроил шумиху, чтобы Ньют не успел стать центром другой, и как следствие — завладеть вниманием Гриндевальда в своих целях.

Тесей грязно выругался сквозь зубы, а после обратился к брату, когда зал начал стремительно пустеть:

— Аппарируй! Беги отсюда, делать тебе здесь уже нечего! — Группа, что должна была защищать его, испарилась одной из самых первых. Были смельчаки, которые пытались напасть на Гриндевальда — их не стало очень быстро.

Тесей опоздал с предупреждением на каких-то пару секунд. Голубое пламя выросло по периметру колизея, отрезая пути выхода. Ньютон не хотел себе признаться, Гриндевальд выглядел слишком завораживающим, опасным и сильным, когда на манер дирижера изящно поднял кисти рук, заставляя пламя полыхать ярче и сильнее. Огонь был слишком непривычного, холодно-голубого цвета, однако оставался прекрасным в своих переливах. Он будто бы ластился к Гриндевальду как ласковый, но смертельно опасный зверь. Огонь подчинялся мановению старшей волшебной палочки как оркестр, что внимает своему дирижеру.

Гриндевальд выглядел _альфой_ , выглядел величественным и сильным. Ньют с неприкрытым отвращением к себе и страхом заметил, что _хотел бы_ ему подчиниться — темный волшебник будто гипнотизировал. Слишком красивый и опасный, будто бы близкий, однако совершенно не достигаемый. Очевидно, это и было одной из причин, почему люди шли за ним до конца.

— Мракоборцы, — протянул Гриндевальд. — Присоединяйтесь.

Внезапное ощущение приближающейся опасности отрезвило Ньюта и позволило успеть схватить брата за предплечье и прыгнуть вместе с ним в сторону — подобравшийся огонь едва не сжег их дотла.

Ньют был в некоторой степени разочарован.

— Черт возьми, Ньют, — Тесей завозился под ним, стремясь поскорее скинуть брата с себя, однако тот и так успел вскочить едва ли не в ужасе. Он разбил сосуд с дурманом для Геллерта. Он разбил этот чертов флакон. Скамандр в панике нащупал осколки в кармане, одновременно раня ладони об острые стеклянные грани и пачкаясь в пахучей жидкости. Ньют пропал.

— Чем так странно пахнет? — Тесей нахмурился, но тут же вскинул руку с волшебной палочкой, золотыми искрами уберегая их от подобравшегося огня. Скамандр младший последовал брату — они вдвоем стали отбиваться от пламени, рассекая его ярким золотом магии. Однако было видно определённое преимущество Геллерта, так как огонь совершенно не отступал и не сбавлял мощи. Атак братьев Саламандров для него будто и не было; они могли только сдерживать адское пламя.

— Тесей… — В голосе Ньютона чувствовалась безысходность. — Я разбил сосуд с запахом…

— Боже… — произнес Тесей с отчаянием. — Ньют, воспользуйся порт-ключом!

— Здесь блокируются его чары! — Ньютон не чувствовал заряда магии от бумажки, что ему выдали как порт-ключ. Здесь она превратилась в обычный кусок пергамента.

— Тогда аппарируй! Я тебя прикрою!

— А кто прикроет тебя?! — Ньютон был едва ли не в истерике, рука его дрожала, а напор его слабел. — Если я уйду, то ты точно не покинешь это место живым!

— Он убьет тебя, Ньют! — Тесей кричал на него, пока они стояли спиной к спине и держали защиту. Ньюту приходилось все сложнее; он чувствовал нарастающее напряжение в своей руке, как с каждым мгновением становится сложнее удерживать свою палочку.

Ньют хотел ответить что-то еще, однако взгляд его невольно соприкоснулся со взором Гриндевальда. Один глаз был человеческим — карим, а другой наводил на Ньюта дрожь и неописуемый страх; от Гриндевальда хотелось сбежать, не осталось и следа от недавнего восхищения и трепета. Геллерт уже давно наблюдал за ними, склонив голову вбок и ухмылялся, по-видимому подслушивая разговор.

Внезапно Тессей зарычал будто зверь; ярость заполнила все его существо и рассекая голубое пламя, он двинулся на Гриндевальда. Тот будто того и ждал — взмахнул палочкой, посылая мощное атакующее заклятие. Тессей с легкостью отбился, однако вмиг он уронил собственное оружие и резко согнулся пополам; что-то проползло змеей по его костюму, опоясывая. Тессей со злостью понял, что первое заклинание было отвлекающим маневром, а следом прилетело другое, которое прочно его обездвижило и связало. Тессей, несмотря на обездвиженное тело, оставался в сознании и яростно пытался освободиться, но все его потуги оказались бессмысленны. Он злился на самого себя — попался в довольно простую ловушку как… Мальчишка.

Ньют со страхом перевёл взгляд с Тесея в глаза Гриндевальда. Тот все еще ухмылялся, смотрел на него цепко, совсем как на _добычу_.

— Что же это за запах, мистер Скамандр? — с издевкой спросил Гриндевальд.

— Я не позволю… — прохрипел Тесей и вскинул голову. — Ньют, ты обещал мне, что не будешь делать глупостей…

— Тесей!.. — крикнул Ньют, когда старший брат неожиданно исчез, рассыпавшись пылью. Ньют, позабыв об адском огне, кинулся к тому месту где только что был Тесеус. Он стоял на том же самом месте и осознание прошибло его судорогой.

— Огонь не вредит мне… — выдохнул он с непониманием, хотя самолично видел как умирали в мучениях неугодные Геллерту люди. — Что вам от меня надо?! — не выдержал Ньют. — Где Тессеус?! — он не сомневался в причастности Геллерта к внезапному исчезновению брата.

— Подойдите ко мне, мистер Скамандр, — вместо ответа попросил Гриндевальд и протянул ему в ожидании ладонь. Пламя, несмотря на то, что не причиняло ему никакого вреда, а лишь скользило и ластилось к коже чем-то странным, расступилось дорожкой. Настоящую температуру огня Ньюту не удавалось почувствовать; то волны чего то ледяного, то теплого.

— Я не ваша омега, Гриндевальд! — прикрикнул Ньют. — Хватит разводить этот театр, зрителей здесь уже не осталось!

Геллерт молчал, также протягивая руку, но Ньют не мог сдвинуться с места, пока в спину не прилетел магический толчок.

Ньютон понимал, что с каждым шагом, с каждой пройденной ступенью был ближе к смерти; он чувствовал ее холодный глаз на себе. Ему было очень страшно, а душу рвало и беспокойство за Тессея. Что с ним случилось? Жив ли он? Сознание душило и волнение за чемодан, оставленный у его приятельницы Банти — что станется с его зверьми? Если Ньют сейчас погибнет, то чары расширения спадут, и произойдёт что-то очень ужасное.

Он действительно дурак, что согласился на эту авантюру.

Она обошлась ему слишком дорого.

— Ужасный запах. — Скривился Гриндевальд, как только Скамандр поравнялся с ним. — Снимите пальто.

На ватных ногах он подошёл ближе, с сожалением снимая пальто по велению Гриндевальда; и незаметно вытаскивая из кармана крупный осколок разбившегося флакона.

— Отвратительный аромат, — вновь прищурился Геллерт, рассматривая исчезающее в огне пальто, а после посмотрел на Ньюта слишком странно. — И вы хотели удивить меня этим?

Геллерт внезапно оказался слишком близко. До такой степени, что в ноздри против воли забился чужой запах альфы. Запах Гриндевальда, запах морозного воздуха и ледяного солнца. Запах, который Ньют вдыхал относительно недолго, ведь тёмный волшебник схватил его за горло, пока Ньют почувствовал уткнувшуюся в спину волшебную палочку. Гриндевальд использует ее на нем явно не в благих намерениях.

— Вы хотели соблазнить меня… Этим… — Геллерт говорил рядом с ухом, опаляя кожу прерывистым дыханием. — Желали сыграть на моей несуществующей слабости… Что ж, думаю, будет честно и мне услышать ваш настоящий запах.

Ньют был полностью согласен с тем, что созданный для Геллерта аромат был проигрышным на все сто процентов. Вся эта идея провальная с самого начала, теперь Ньют совершенно не представляет, как сумел согласиться на нее. Теперь он понимает злость старшего брата. Дразнить Гриндевальда — себе дороже в десять раз, ведь он будет мстить. Однако то, что хотел сделать Гриндевальд… Было бы справедливо, но…

— Нет… — прохрипел Ньют, чувствуя усиленное надавливание палочки в спину и магическое тепло, прошедшее сквозь все тело.

Низ живота свело и Ньют едва не заскулил, хватаясь за плечи Гриндевальда — вмиг он не смог стоять самостоятельно. Он почувствовал сладкое напряжение по телу, концентрирующееся в паху.

Ньют не видел, однако был точно уверен, что Геллерт поменялся в лице. Его руки с шеи перешли на спину Ньюта, начиная облапывать ниже, а нос зарылся в изгиб его рубашки, жадно вдыхая настоящий аромат чужого тела. От дыхания Гриндевальда Ньют почувствовал как мурашки неприятно заползают под кожу, скользя по лопаткам и переходя на шею. Однако ощущение слабости и тугого неудовлетворения затмили остальное.

Его тело испытывало желание и источало настоящий запах, который он долгое время скрывал.

Никакие глушители ароматов, ничего сейчас не помогло Ньюту, хотя он принимал их регулярно и часто, блокируя и течки и свое либидо. Ему было необходимо это из-за животных, ведь его истинный запах часто раздражал их. Те твари, что привыкли к Ньюту никак не обращали на его аромат внимания, а вот те, с которыми он только знакомился — иногда расценивали как враждебный или агрессивный.

Перед магией Гриндевальда многолетний прием зелий и магловских таблеток оказался пустым звуком.

— Ха. А вы шутник, мистер Скамандр… — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Прекратите пудрить мне мозги… — жёстко добавил тёмный маг, после чего резко схватил его за заднюю часть шеи, вынуждая Ньюта закинуть голову, открывая беззащитно дернувшийся кадык. Гриндевальд начал жарко вдыхать запах с чужой шеи, словно не в силах насытиться. 

— Очередной обман… Вам не надоело?.. — Гриндевальд надавил еще сильнее, Ньют заскулил, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя все большую слабость и нарастающее возбуждение.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы… — сумел произнести Скамандр сквозь зубы и ощутил резкий, болезненный укус в перекат шеи и плеча. Он зашипел, чувствуя от этого неправильного действа наслаждение. Наслаждение от запаха тёмного волшебника, от его рук на теле и безумного танца огня вокруг них.

— Я не чувствую на вас больше никакого влияния магии, ни внешних воздействий, так почему… Ваш настоящий запах столь привлекателен, что мне хочется немедленно разложить вас прямо здесь?..

Сердце Ньюта забилось как бешеное, но на этот раз от страха.

— Пустите. Пустите! — Скамандр пытался оттолкнуть Гриндевальда, повторяя про себя, что это невозможно. Это абсурд, это смешно.

 _Это не смешно_.

— Невероятно… — Прошептал Геллерт, после чего вжал Ньютона в себя, давая прочувствовать свое возбуждение и разгоряченность тела. — Вы не шутите, Скамандр. Омега…

Ньютон сжал осколок в руке крепче и замахнулся, чтобы ударить в лопатку. Это не смертельно, однако необходимо для того, чтобы Геллерт отпустил его, отвлекся.

Как парадоксально.

У Ньюта не получилось и сделать вдох, как Геллерт внезапно ударил его поддых. Не сильно, и не больно, основной эффект здесь — неожиданность. Ньют уронил осколок, что еще раз разбился о каменный пол.

— Простите, Ньют, — извинился Гриндевальд, заботливо поддерживая его за талию, пока тот согнулся, хватая губами воздух. — Никому из нас не нужны раны.

После этих слов темного мага Ньют почувствовал приятное тепло на ладони. Раны на ней заживали на глазах.

— Пустите! Что случилось с Тесеем? — сумел прохрипеть Скамандр, сжимая в кулаках пальто Гриндевальда.

Гриндевальд не ответил. Лишь ухмыльнулся, впиваясь в его рот грубым поцелуем.

— Ненавижу Париж.


End file.
